Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Sur ma personne Mon prénom est celui du héros de Final Fantasy IV. Mon nom de famille est le nom du méchant dans Dirge of Cerberus. (Attention, pas de moqueries ou sinon comme le dirait Mitsuru Kirijo dans Persona 3: "I'M GOING TO EXECUTE YOU ALL!!!"). Et je suis né le 9 Novembre 1990. Je suis "né" sur Wikia sur le wiki Transformers anglophone, le lundi 25 janvier 2010, à 22h49. Les informations que je révèle sont véridiques, alors aucune brimade ou EXÉCUTION!!! Je ne suis pas spécialement beau, je suis peut-être pas un génie dans tous les domaines, on peut me reprocher certains choix, mais quand je fais une chose, je la fais parce qu'elle me plaît. Je suis un brin rêveur, je pense à des idées de jeux, de personnages, de musiques, ... Mais, je n'arrive qu'à bien les dessiner dans ma tête uniquement car, pour les personnages: c'est une catastrophe, je ne sais pas dessiner; pour les chansons, j'ai une voix très pourrie (selon moi, quoique pour certaines chansons, ça passe), ... J'aime le bleu, certains domaines de l'univers vidéo-ludique, les amis, les personnes de bonne foi, ... J'inscris sur ma liste noire toute personne de mauvaise foi, toute personne ayant un attrait pour le sexe, les drogues, ou autre, toute personne utilisant toute forme de violence (qu'elle soit verbale ou physique), les vandales, les hypocrites, ... Enfin bref, je suis un inconditionnel de toute forme de RPGs et de Survivals. Kingdom Hearts est ma série favorite de RPG. Mais je dois dire qu'au début, j'étais sceptique. Quand mon frère m'avait offert ce jeu, je pensais: "J'aurais voulu avoir FFX. Mais bon, un RPG est un RPG". Et dès que j'ai commencé à jouer, et regardé la magnifique introduction en entendant "Simple and Clean" de Utada Hikaru en arrière-plan, j'ai tout de suite adoré. Cela permettait de changer de Final Fantasy ou d'autres RPGs classiques. L'histoire offrait la possibilité de découvrir la profondeur du cœur humain, ce qui était intéressant. Et puis ce mélange de Square et de Disney est incroyable, on a des personnages de dessins animés dans un jeu servi par un scénario sombre. Donc KH est devenu mon jeu favori, même aujourd'hui. Même si je ne possède pas tous les épisodes, je resterai fidèle à ce jeu d'exception. Note: Si j'ai des goûts de chiotte, ça me regarde. Projets *Finir les pages de staff (prochainement: Kitase, puis la vingtaine d'illustrateurs (voir un peu plus, mais en commençant par Gen Kobayashi), (crédits de chi à trouver...) *Revoir des Walkthroughs des épisodes précédents pour repérer des pistes manquantes; ordre: II.5 ReMIX (Kingdom Hearts II -Final Mix-). *Voix (quand le staff sera fini: uniquement les voix principales, verra pour le reste...) *Crédits des singles et albums (avec Kanjis), et ajouter les scans. Autres *Prendre les requêtes musicales (principalement des jeux japonais, ou quelques jeux occidentaux, voire d'autres trucs... (si le projet est intéressant)) Pages annexes *Mon Bac à Sable *Mon idée de casting *Les BO non-officielles *Musiciens Mes ennemis mortels #Avex Entertainment, EMI Records Japan, Pony Canyon, Sony Music Japan, Toy's Factory #Tsubasa Records, Universal Music Japan, Square Enix (juste à cause de Naoki Yoshida) #Victor Entertainment, For Life Music #King Records #Warner Music Japan (neutre) S'il n'est pas sur le KHWiki *Est en train d'aider à la reconstruction de FFWiki, DWiki, ou SMTWiki *Est à la fac *Recherche des jeux manquants dans sa séance shopping *Car il a la flemme Progression dans la série *''Kingdom Hearts'': Terminé à 100% *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'': En cours (Sora, 13ème étage, Vs Marluxia (Spectre)) *''Kingdom Hearts II'': Terminé à 100% *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'': Terminé, Couronnes à 100%, Missions à 100%: en cours, Sceaux & Épreuves à 100%: en cours *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'': Terra: fini (sauf mini-jeux et boss optionnels), Ventus: idem (à part VV fait), Aqua: idem (que Terra), Final: voir Aqua *''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded'': Terminé (sauf Mode Avatar) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'': Terminé, fait les objectifs annexes: finir le mode Transition avec Riku, finir le combat effréné (Nv Cb 6)... *''Kingdom Hearts -HD 1.5 ReMIX-'': Days: regardé (Trophées: 100 %), Final Mix: fini (Trophées: 90 %), Re:Chain of Memories: fini (Trophées: 60 %) *''Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-'': je le prendrai quand il sera à 20€ (sûrement...) *''Kingdom Hearts III'': Quand j'aurais une console Next-Gen... Caractéristiques: *'Série RPG favorite:' Kingdom Hearts *'Secondes séries RPG favorites:' Shin Megami Tensei, Final Fantasy, Shadow Hearts, Xenosaga, Drakengard *'Série Survival favorite:' Silent Hill *'Seconde série Survival favorite:' Resident Evil, Dead Space *'Série hors RPG/Survival favorite:' Ratchet & Clank *'Secondes séries hors RPG/Survival favorites:' Super Smash Bros, Mario, Starfox, Pikmin, Metroid, Metal Gear, Bayonetta *'Chansons du moment:' Off to Sleep (Cœur de Pirate/Béatrice Martin\''Child of Light''), Somnia Memorias (Shani Rigsbee/Yoko Shimomura\''Parasite Eve''), Taisetsunamono (Yumie Fuwara/Fumie Kumatani|Fumie Kumatani - Mavie\''Phantasy Star 0''), ... *'OSTs du moment:' Persona Q, The Evil Within *'BOs recherchées pour écouter:' Propelled Life, Drakengard 3 Arrange Tracks, Bayonetta 2, Bravely Second, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Kingdom Hearts -HD ReMIX-'', ''Silent Hills, Persona 4 Golden Animation, ... *'Chansons recherchées pour écouter:' ... *'Artistes anglophones préférés:' Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Donna Burke, ... *'Artistes japonais préférés:' Utada Hikaru, Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata, Mayumi Fujita, Lotus Juice, Emi Evans, Nami Nakagawa, Megumi Hayashibara, Joelle, Nana Mizuki, Yoko Takahashi... *'Artistes N°1:' Utada Hikaru, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *'Compositeurs préférés:' Yoko Shimomura, Akira Yamaoka, Shoji Meguro, Yuki Kajiura, Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu, ... Aimerais avoir 200px|thumb|Un jour, il y aura de l'espoir... #''Catherine'', Persona 4 (Golden), Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty, Shadow Hearts, Koudelka (les recherche désespérément) #Une grande partie des Shin Megami Tensei (si les éditeurs européens arrivent se mettre d'accord pour une fois: à voir: Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP), Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (3DS), Devil Summoner: Vs the Soulless Army (PS2), Maken Shao: Demon Sword (PS2), Devil Survivor: Overclocked (3DS), Devil Survivor 2 (DS), Persona 3 Portable (PSP)) (en vue: Persona Q (3DS), Shin Megami Tensei IV (NeS), Persona 3 FES (PSN), ...) #l'intégralité des Kingdom Hearts (2.5 en vue, puis patiente jusqu'à KHIII) #l'intégralité des Final Fantasy (le II, Dissidia (?), FFT, Chocobo's Dungeon, les 2 My Life as.... La série des Theatrhythm et les MMO ne m'intéresse pas.) #l'intégralité des Silent Hill (Book of Memories) #l'intégralité des Resident Evil (Resident Evil 2, 3, Survivor / (en vue: RE 3)) #Les Mario RPG (Mario & Luigi 2-3 & 4, et Super Mario RPG), les Mario Party (tous sauf le 4, le 5 et le 8), puis on verra... / (en vue: Super Mario 3D World et Super Smash Bros 4) #Les Starfox (Adventures et Assault) #Les Zelda (à partir de GBA sur portable: Four Swords Adventures, The Minish Cap, verra pour les autres sur Console Virtuelle... / (en vue: Link's Crossbow Training, The Minish Cap ou Four Swords Adventures (quand je le retrouverais))) #Les Pikmin (Pour avoir une armée à mon service ! è_é : Pikmin 1 et 2 à trouver) #Les Metroid (à partir de SNES sur salon, et GBA sur portable (sauf Other M) / (en vue: Metroid Prime Trilogy, Metroid Zero Mission ou Metroid Fusion) #''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (pour une BO aussi divine que celle-là, je veux bien me laisser tenter :p) #D'autres BO ou guides de jeux... #Je verrai pour le reste ... Jeux attendus #''Final Fantasy XV'' (Square-Enix / PS4-One) _ Action-RPG #''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' (Atlus / 3DS) _ Dungeon-RPG (prévu en décembre) #''Bayonetta 2'' (Platinium Games / Wii U) _ Action (prévu à sa sortie) #''Silent Hills'' (Kojima Productions \ Konami / PS4) _ Suvival (Kojima et Del Toro: ... un cocktail détonant o.o) #''Bravely Second'' (Silicon Studio \ Square-Enix / 3DS) _ RPG (Magnolia Forever :D) #''The Evil Within'' (Tango Gameworks / PS3-360-PS4-One-PC) _ Survival (quand il sera bradé) #''Kingdom Hearts III'' (Square-Enix / PS3-360) _ Action-RPG #Je verrais ensuite ... Concernant Kingdom Hearts: Qui suis-je ? J'aime... Ce qui concerne le jeu Jeux complétés Jeux aimés/détestés Ma liste de lecture Préférences (bis) Généralités Musique *'Personnage KH favori:' Aqua *'Autres persos KH favoris:' DiZ, Kairi, Naminé et Xion *'Personnage FF favori: 'Cloud *'Personnage Disney favori: 'La Bête *'Antagonistes favoris:' Xehanort et toutes ses incarnations, Vanitas *'Éléments favoris:' Lune, Bois, Métal *'Top 5 des musiques dans la série:' Dearly Beloved+, A Twinkle in the Sky/''The Worlds of Dream Drops'', Destati+, Eternal Moments/''At Dusk, I Will Think of You'', Night in the Dark Dream *'Top 5 des musiques de personnages:' Musique pour la tristesse de Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Naminé, Kairi *'Top 5 des musiques d'exploration:' Keyblade Graveyard Horizon, Castle Oblivion, Sacred Moon+, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden+, Cavern of Remembrance *'Top 5 des musiques de combat:' Night of Tragedy, Deep Drive, Forgotten Challenge, Scherzo Di Notte/''Black Garden''+, Deep Anxiety *'Top 5 des musiques de Boss:' Hunter of the Dark, Disappeared+, Vector to the Heavens, Forze Del Male, Dark Impetus/Impeto Oscuro *'Musiques détestées:' toutes les musiques d'Atlantica *'Personnage détesté:' Pat *'Antagonistes détestés: '''Tous les antagonistes Disney *'Éléments détestés:' Terre, Illusion *'Mini-jeux détestés:' Glaces à gogo (trop frustrant) 'Incertitudes sur la série: ?) Concernant le nouvel opus de la série avant Kingdom Hearts III, j'aimerais savoir s'il y aura au moins 1 info sur les originaux des membres IX, X, XI et XII de l'Organisation XIII (j'aimerais bien connaître leurs noms). M) J'ai remarqué qu'il y a des petites différences entre les musiques de l'OST et celle du jeu, du moins pour certaines d'entre elles. Par exemple avec The Corrupted, on entend moins l'orgue dans le jeu, contrairement dans l'OST où on l'entend clairement. Même constat pour Graceful Assassin, dans Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, on entend un peu plus d'orgue que dans l'OST. Voici le lien pour écouter la version du jeu (c'est la seule version in-game que j'ai pu trouver de toutes les musiques de la série): ici Si vous aussi vous avez remarqué cela, faîtes-le moi savoir (je suis peut être le seul, qui sait?). Si vous pouvez me dire où trouver ces versions "in-game", écrivez-moi. '''Avenir pour la série (espoirs de fan): #Que toute la série soit sans DLC payants #Un Kingdom Hearts avec Kairi dans l'équipe, qu'elle puisse enfin participer aux combats #Un Kingdom Hearts avec un New Game + #Un film Kingdom Hearts, ''connaissant le succès de la série, un film pourrait être le bienvenu (une série animée, ça me paraît moins envisageable). A la manière d'Advent Children''. #Un Kingdom Hearts fait par les fans? Fichier:SaixTimbre.png Catégorie:Utilisateurs